Forgotten
by Mistress Mischeif
Summary: Hana is a mysterious girl found in a field by none other than Ludwig Beilschmidt. He takes her in and finds out she has amnesia, only remembering her name! Will Hana regain her old memories? Or will she put her past behind her and accept her new life and make new memories with the Allies, Axis, and other Countries? Or both? Written by my amazing "twin"/best friend, Juli-chan.
1. Chapter 1

The ground shook, not like an earthquake, more like she was in a car, and indeed she was. She was covered by a blanket so she couldn't see the surroundings. She sat up, moving the blanket on her. She noticed she was in the country side. She also noticed a tall man with blond slicked-back hair.

"Um... excuse me," she asked the man." but, w-where am I?"

"Oh," he said with a small smile. "I'm glad to see you avake."

"A-awake?" she looked confused.

"Ya, I found you collapsed in a field from exhaustion or hunger..." he paused. "Vell something like zhat," he said half focused on the mysterious girl and the other half on the road.

"So, vhat's your name?" he asked her.

"M-my name?"

"Ya, my name's Ludwig Beilschmidt, but you can call me Germany"

"My names Hana (**Pronunciation: Hona**), but I don't remember my last name," she said, "and I don't remember my family either." Hana began to cry. The memories of her family where gone.

"You must have amnesia. Until you find your family, you can stay with me and my friends."

"Really?" Hana asked. "Thank you."

She lay back on the floor of the truck and fell in to a deep sleep.

**A/N: Yay, hope you like it, Ju-chan! xD okay, to the fans, R&R and we're so sorry about the shortness of the chapter, we'll try to fix that, ok? Please Review! Go on. Click that little button down there. Go on. Go on. I'll give you some Oreos or cupcakes or whatever you want! Little digital e-Oreos! :D who doesn't want digital Oreos? Go on, click the button. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hana woke up in a bed that was very comfy. She then heard someone knock on the door.

"Excuse me," a muffled voice asked. "May I come in?" The voice was very polite, and it didn't sound like Germanys

"Sure." Hana said wondering who the voice was. The door opened to reveal a man with short black straight hair wearing a white uniform. In his hands was a tray with Asian tea cups piping with steam.

"Herro zhere,*" the man said. "Are you feering arright? Germany-san tord us what your situation is." he said with a small grin. "So, what's your name?"

"It's Hana." she said taking the cup that he was handing to her.

"Hana, that's a very beautiful name." he said, "Back home, 'Hana' means flower."

Hana spit out some tea.

"And you fit that name," he said, smiling. Hana blushed a little.

"Um...what's your name?" she asked

"My name is Kiku Honda, but carr me Japan if you want."

After they drank their cups of tea and talked some, Japan said, "Why don't you come to the kitchen for dinner. Itary-kun is making pasta."

"D-DINNER!?" She made Japan flinch a little.

"You have been sleeping for a long time; we didn't want to wake you."

"Oh, I understand." Hana stepped out of bed feeling a little uneasy, but Japan helped her balance with his hand.

"Let's go find Germany-san and ask him what to do about crothes for you."

Hana nodded. Japan led Hana to the kitchen where a slightly taller man with a curl on the left side of his head was humming a tune. Hana felt like she heard it before*, but that's not important.

"Itary," Japan said to him, alerting they were there. The man turned around.

"Hey, Japan~. How are you?" The man was _**very **_energetic and his voice was laced with a thick Italian accent. He walked over to the two holding a plate in one hand and a fork in the other.

"Dinner is almost ready, ve~" he noticed the small girl standing next to his friend.

"Is this the girl Germany carried in?"

"Hai."

"Germany carried me in? That's so kind of him to do."

*~ Flashback ~*

Ten minutes after Hana fell asleep, Germany arrived at his house.

"Hey, ve're here."

But Hana was still fast asleep. He didn't want to wake her, so he picked her up and carried her to one of the guest bedrooms. Italy saw Germany carrying the limp girl from the window in the room he was in. Italy ran outside to ask his friend why he had a girl.

"Hey, Germany!" he called out to his good friend.

Germany flinched. "Oh, Italy. Don't do that," he said angrily.

"Who's this?" Italy asked

"Oh, this is Hana. I found her near the country side collapsed." he explained.

"Oh... I hope she'll be ok." Italy looked at Hana's face.

"Hehe. She's kind of cute."

Hana mumbled something in her sleep. Germany took her into the guest bedroom. He put her on the bed and started to walk out when Japan looked into the room.

"Mr. Germa-huh?" Germany walked out of the room not saying a word.

_I guess he doesn't want to talk about it right now, _Japan thought _He'll tell me what happened later._ Japan closed the door.

*~ End of Flashback ~*

"So, what's your name? I'm Feliciano Vargas, but call me Italy. Ve~" He said bright eyed (even though his eyes are always closed)

"I'm Hana." She said with a smile.

"Wonderfur, you now know all the people in the house." Japan said. Hana giggled.

"I can tell the people in this house are _very _interesting."*

"Since it's almost dinner why don't we get some crozhes for you?" Japan suggested.

Hana agreed, "Y-yeah good idea."

"Itary, do you have some crozhes Hana could borrow?"

"Huh? Yeah! I brought some shorts in case the weather was warm."

"Zhat's Great. I can let her wear some of my kimonos." Japan added.

"I have some flannel shirts; she would look so cute in them!" The two men got lost in their conversation. "Uh... excuse me? Can I change clothes now?"

"Yes of course." Japan said, "Come zhis way." He started walking back to the guest rooms. Hana followed. Japan walked down the hall and arrived in front of a room.

"Wait here." He said. Hana waited outside the door. Soon after, Japan came out carrying some clothes. He then handed her a white flannel, a pair of shorts, and a belt.

"Here, you can probably wear one of Germany-san's shirts as night wear." He said

"Y-yeah." she said smiling. She went back to her room to get changed into her temporary clothes. She opened the door, then closed it for privacy. She threw her old clothes on her bed. She then realized how dirty they were. There were very small holes in the shirt and pants. _Wow, I must have been wandering for a while, _she thought. She then put the Italian's white flannel on, buttoning it up to the last button. The sleeves were definitely long (but she made it cute). After she put the shorts on, she placed the belt so the shorts wouldn't fall. She was then done dressing and headed back to the kitchen for the dinner Italy prepared. Hana opened the door then, BONK! She walked straight into Germany's arm. Since he was muscular, it kind of hurt.

"Ow, that hurt." she said. Hana then realized what happened.

"Uh... are you ok?" Germany asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting someone to be there is all."

Hana and Germany then walked to the kitchen together.

"Hey Italy, is dinner almost ready?" Hana asked, now feeling really hungry.

Italy stepped out. "Yeah! It's almost ready! Huh?" Italy then saw Hana in his clothes. "Ha ha~!" He ran over to her to give her a hug. "Sei così carina!*" He said rubbing his cheek on her head.

"Italy, let go of her! She's still veak!" Germany ordered frantically.

"Oh... right. Sorry, Hana." Italy said letting go.

Hana was still very weak from all the sleeping, plus the lack of food.

As everyone took their seats Italy came out of the kitchen.

"Today I made," he paused "PASTA~! With homemade tomato sauce, and garlic bread! Ha ha! Isn't that fantastico!"

"You made pasta again?!" Germany asked annoyed.

"W-wait, he made dinner from scratch!?" Hana asked amazed.

"Hai, Italy is very good at cooking. Most Italians wouldn't dare to buy frozen foods." Japan said.

Hana was speechless. After Italy served his friends, he sat down himself.

"Now we eat!" he said raising his fork in the air. "Ha ha~"

"I've never eaten homemade pasta before." Hana looked at the pasta. She then ate the pasta. Her eyes lit up. "Wow... it's good."

"I'm so glad you like it. Ve~" Italy said, feeling happy.

"For some reason it reminds me of a family." She said.

"Could zhat be your family?" Japan asked with a soft smile.

"M-my family?" she began to think.

"YAY~" Italy shouted. Everyone starred at him.

"It helped her remember! My pasta's MAGICAL!"

Germany sighed, "No Italy. Some things bring up certain memories." he explained.

"Oh, but my pasta _did _help, right?" Italy asked

"Yes, Italy, your pasta is magical." Germany said sarcastically.

Japan laughed under his breath, Hana giggled.

After eating for a while, Japan asked, "So you saw what rooks to be a family, correct?"

Hana looked up to answer, she nodded because her mouth was full.

"I have a couple of brothers!" Italy said mouth half full.

"Oh, you do?" Hana asked, after swallowing her food. "Can you tell me who they are?"

"Yeah! There's Romano, Spain, and Big Brother France!" He piped.

"Huh?! You have a lot of brothers!" She grabbed another piece of garlic bread. "So you have three brothers. What about you two?" she asked looking at Germany and Japan.

"Vell," Germany started, "I do have two siblings, Liechtenstein and Prussia."

He make his left hand into a fist, "But Prussia is a Jack*ss"

Hana had a sweatdropped. "Uh...okaaay. What about you Japan?"

"Me?" Japan jumped a little, "Werr, I do have siblings, acturry seven (eight? I really don't know)."

Hana was surprised. "Seven (or eight) siblings? What are their names?"

"China, Hong Kong, Taiwan, the Korean twins, Macau, and Vietnam."

"Those are the Asian countries, right?"

"Hai. That is correct." He answered.

After dinner, everyone got ready for bed. Hana wore one of Germany's black tank-tops as nightwear. She gazed at the moon from her window. She became deep in thought when someone knocked on the door.

"Hana," Japan asked. "May I come in?" He opened the door, just a crack.

"Uh-huh. Yeah you can come in."

Japan stepped into the room, wearing a sleeping kimono.

"What did you shink of today?" he asked as he sat on the bedside.

"Well," she said looking back at the moon. "I have no memory of my past, so I don't want to forget the time I will spend with you and everyone. But still," she looked back down. "I want to find my real family."

"Jotomate." he left the room for a minute or two. Japan came back carrying a tray, like before, with tea.

"I remembered how much you liked the tea from earlier, so I made some."

"Uh, how did you-I mean." Hana stuttered.

"How did I get the tea so quickly? I always rove to have tea at this time." he answered as he sat in a chair close to her bed.

"Oh..." Hana took the tea. "Arigato."

Japan felt a little happy when she thanked him in his language.

She put the warm liquid up close and let the warm steam cover her face.

"Werr, I'll see you in zhe morning zhen." He got up from the chair and was about to leave.

"Ah, Japan?"

"Hm?" he looked back

"I hope we can be friends for a long time." she said placing the cup on her night stand.

"Yes." And with that last word he left her room.


End file.
